Shuffle
by Faxisthegreatest123
Summary: Okay, so I'm a little behind in this, but I decided to try the Ipod Shuffle type thing, so we'll see how it turns out...


**I don't own any of these songs, or MR! Just saying!**

**Shuffle challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (I choose Max and Fang!) **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

**Here I go…**

**Hips Don't Lie by Shakira:**

"This is too… hilarious…" I held my sides in laughter. I couldn't tear my eyes off of my boyfriend.

Shakira was blasting out of the radio in Fang's room, and drawn to the music, I found something more hilarious that the time that Nudge outfitted Iggy in a dress and heels.

Fang, the infamous Fang, was shaking his hips like crazy. Oh, Fang, silly, silly Fang.

**Tik Tok by Kesha:**

Lifting my head, lights blinded me. "What happened last night?"

"You got totally drunk."

Ah. That's what happened; explains my killer headache.

"Why'd you let me get drunk, Max?"

"Because you make a funny drunk." Her snickering made me groan, which of course made my head ache that much more.

All I remembered was blaring music, and, oh, God, who was that girl I was dancing with? Was that even a girl? Awe, dude, what'd I do last night?

**Mud on the Tires by Brad Paisley:**

"What do you think?"

"It's a truck, Fang. Totally redneck."

"So…"

"So, it's a truck. I hate it."

"You'll learn to love it. Trust me." Oh, she trusted me. We actually got lost in that truck… out on a back road, just when we were learning to drive. Yeah, Max wasn't too happy.

While she was freaking out, I took her hand in mine and said, "Let's get a little mud on the tires."

That's when she slapped me. FML.

**Today by Gary Allan:**

Nick couldn't believe it. He tells Max he loves her, and how does she repay him? Freaking cheating on him with some douche named Dylan, that's how.

What kind of an idiot would willingly give his heart away, just to have it ripped from his chest? Nick knew the answer, but he didn't want to say it, reliving his bitter memories.

Staring down at the wedding invitation sent to his address, Nick's heart constricted. They looked happy. They were sitting there, happy as can be, while Nick was a depressed man with no future. No, Nick didn't exist. He couldn't exist without Max.

Throwing the invite in the trash, Nick watched his old life set to flames.

**My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson:**

Fang could go die. I didn't care what happened anymore. He was the one who left me. There was no turning back.

Just his name made my stomach burn with acid. I cursed his name every day, yet somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that life was going to be pointless without him.

I couldn't find him. He wouldn't come back. No, his ego was too inflated to come back. Life was gonna suck, but really, dealing with him really wasn't all that glamorous anyways.

**What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera:**

What the hell? What kind of a question is, "Where do you see this relationship going?" Fang must have been pretty dang drunk if he had the nerve to ask me that.

Seriously, I may be a leader and a fighter, and I may not be a typical girl, but I still want the same things as every other girl out there.

All I really want is someone who can stay by me. Is that too hard to ask for? The kissing and all of that mushy stuff I _could_ do without. And who cares what's going to happen tomorrow. Just be here for me today. That's all I want.

That's exactly what I told him, too.

**We Will Rock You by Queen:**

I didn't really want to go to that game with the guys, but what the heck, right? How bad can a hockey game be?

Apparently, it can be the most embarrassing moment in a girl's life. I mean, I'm hyper off of infinite amounts of sugar, and I start to belt out, "We will, we will rock you!"

Fang just smirks, whispering, "That's what she said."

**Anyway you want it by Journey:**

"Nick, I, I really don't like this."

"What, are you afraid of heights or something?"

Max's whimpered response answered my question loud and clear. I started to chuckle, and my date's fear stricken face eased into anger. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just, I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

Her mouth formed a small "o" shape.

"It'll be okay," I soothed, "We'll get off as soon as we can. Anything you want okay?"

She looked me in the eyes, mouthing the words, "I'm still scared…"

That's when I placed my arm around her shoulder. When she relaxed into me, well, that's what I decided I had done the right thing for once.

**Any Man of Mine by Shania Twain:**

Jeb was standing outside the door, huffing and probably looking at his watch. "Max! You're going to be late to your own wedding!"

"Just one more minute!" Nudge hissed, messing with my hair. The curls did _not_ turn out the way she had planned.

"Fang won't be very happy if his bride doesn't show up!"

"You know what," I yelled, yanking myself free of Nudge. I threw open the door and spit, "If Fang loves me, he'll wait. He won't mention that I'm late for my own wedding, and he won't comment on the fact that I look _horrible._"

Jeb nodded, grabbing my hand. "I think you're ready to get married, then, my darling." He squeezed my arm. "You look perfect, by the way."

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

**Bob that head by Rascal Flatts:**

I had never heard of Rascal Flatts before Nudge begged us to listen to their outdoor concert in New York. There were so many people that I felt crowded, even on the outskirts of the noise.

Nudge won, though, and we ended up just sitting in trees nearby, listening to the county band play. We were all unsure of what to do until Nudge started to bob her head up and down.

Iggy and the Gasman began to join in, and so did Angel.

Fang gave me a shrug, grabbed my hand, and began to bob with the rest of the flock. Weirded out by the close contact and overall confused, I decided to just go with the flow.

"Bobbing" was quite an interesting dance style, once you got used to it. We all ended up having a good time, but I'm putting my foot down. No more concerts, at least for a little while.

**Okay, so it didn't turn out perfect, and I broke a few of the rules… it wasn't too horribly bad, though, right? Review, maybe? Just maybe; for me?**

**Awe, you guys are awesome!**

**~Faxisthegreatest123~**


End file.
